


Daughter

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [29]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: April 16th, 1931. Cade Vale, New York. Agony:BlissUp late feeding a three week old kitten, Sammy thinks about the luxury of it.





	Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I got a few more fics planned with baby kitten Emmy too for this series.
> 
> While I’ve never fostered kittens, I combined the knowledge I have gained of it from other sources to hopefully accurately portray it in a small scene.

~April 16th, 1931~

* * *

The tiny gray tabby crouched stomach down on Sammy’s palm mewed. Sammy had the syringe of goat’s milk filled and ready, glad he’d been able to acquire it so easily. Once Sammy had it at the kitten’s mouth, she hungrily lapped it up.

Sammy could help but think about when his son Matt had been the same age as this kitten. Sammy had to give him to a family he knew or Matt would have starved because buying enough milk to feed a growing baby was unimaginable.

Now here Sammy was, so casually feeding a kitten with goat’s milk he’d been able to buy off an acquaintance for what was cheap now, but to sixteen year old him would have been unreasonable. 

“I think I’ll name you Amelia. After my mama.” Sammy said to the little kitten. “She was very good. I miss her.” 

Little Amelia the kitten, so new. So pure. New to the word and lost or abandoned just as Matt was. 

Matt himself was off to the side, reading a book. Almost grown up now. It seemed just yesterday he was just as young as Amelia was, cuddled up and whining in Sammy’s arms. 

Amelia had likely simple reasons being left alone, motherless. Sometimes cats abandoned kits, or lost them, or died. Sammy though had never been able to understand why Matt had been left. Abandoned safely, would be understandable. But left to die? 

Sammy was happy to have provided Matt with a life, just as he’d provide little Amelia with one. 

“Matt?”

Looking up from his book, Matt smiled at Sammy. “Yes, dad?”

“Do you want a little sister?” 

Matt looked thoughtful. 

“I mean, I have Ruth maybe, plus who knows- Oh, you mean the kitten, right?” 

“Yes.” 

“Of course! I always wanted a cat.” Matt was all teeth in his grin. His overbite made it look even cuter. 

Sammy smiled back, making sure not to expose what remained of his teeth. 

“Then let’s welcome Miss Amelia Lawrence to the family.” Sammy removed the syringe from little Amelia’s mouth, she having had her fill, and wiped up her mouth. 

Sammy knew she would be a greatly loved addition to the family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Goat milk is only recommended for feeding a kitten if the mother is unavailable. And since powdered kitten formula is not available in this time period, Sammy has to make do. And never give a kitten cows’ milk. And kittens should always be fed with stomach down. Kye’s cat knowledge time over.


End file.
